No Compassion
by Writerinsanity
Summary: Yuki a seventeen ninja was transfered to the village hindden in the leaves because her village of snow signed a peace treaty with the leaf village. Now she has to start all over. GaaraxOC
1. Idiotic Hokage

Part 1

_Idiotic Hokage_

_Memo; Sorry about the miss spelled names. If you could send me their names spelled right I would be really happy. Hope you like the first part of No Compassion –Icegoddessw_

I walked a long the leaf village road to see the Hokage. The woman was an absolute idiot. She drank too much and gambled. She also was way too loud. However no matter how much I disliked her she does do a good job of running the village. And I hate to admit it, but I respect her as a ninja. Maybe not as a human being, but beggars can't be choosers. As I walked into the Hokage's building I saw Sakura talking to the jounin in the village. Personally I have only met five of the nine rookies of team nine. Which include Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikumaru (SP?) and Hinta. Sakura and Sasuke live together while Naruto and Hinta are dating, and I work with Shikumaru. I walked over and leaned on the wall for a few minutes. When I realized that they still had not noticed me after fifteen minutes I spoke up.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Hello Yuki." Sakura said to me. I just kept my emotionless face.

"Tsunada wanted me for something."

"She is in a meeting with Iruka sensi at the moment. You can either wait outside or slip into the office and wait." I decided to just wait outside. I sat down next to Kakashi. I took his itchy-itchy paradise from him and started to read it. He reached into my back pocket so fast you could barely see him. We had developed a weird friendship over the last two months. I owned itchy-itchy paradise. I even have the advance copy, but not all my things are here in the village yet. Most of my stuff is still in the snow country. Kakashi took out a manga book I had in my back pocket. After I finished the itchy-itchy paradise I took my book back and gave Kakashi his. I slipped unnoticed into the Hokage's office and sat down on the window seal.

"Are you sure it is smart to let her judge them. I mean she is a harsh judge when she watches people fight." I heard Iruka say to Tsunada.

"That's why I want her. They won't be expecting her. However I understand were you are coming from." Tsunada stated. At this point I was board.

"Excuse me, but I believe that we have an appointment." I said from my spot on the window.

"Ah, Yuki. Glad you could make it. You have great timing. I was just saying to Iruka hear how you should be the one in charge if the chunin exams." I just looked at her like she was insane.

"You want me to be in charge of the chunin exams. You do realize that not a single person is going to like this. I don't even like this idea." I saw from the corner of my eye that Iruka let out a breath. He did not like this idea anymore than I did

"I don't care. You have the least amount of emotional connections than any of the other jounin and chunin." Not quit true, but I doubt she will listen to me. "And even if you did have more emotional connections you have the ability to separate them and be more judgmental. Not to mention that you have qualities of a ninja that are rare to find." I was not liking were this conversation was going.

"So what. This is not a good idea. My job is to eliminate not to teach." I saw Iruka's confused face. Looks as if I am going to have to explain. "When you are in charge of any type of exam such as this you are teaching a ninja new skills. It could be teamwork, not to underestimate your opponent or anything like that. It all depends on the exam.

"This is the reason that I want you to do this. The way you look at this is different, but very effective. You understand what the exam is about. It is to teach."

"Are you giving me a choice Or is this a mission?" I asked.

"A mission. I am forcing you to do this. "

"Very well." I was NOT happy about this. Not a single person was going to like this. And why was no one going to be happy about this is because I am only seventeen. Most of the people taking this exam are my age. And the other ninja are going to think I am a push over.

"There you go Yuki. You are not happy about this, but all you show is that emotionless face. I sometimes wonder if you have or even capable of any emotions or compassion at all." This woman is an idiot. I walked out of her office with Iruka.

"So does this go exactly?" I asked him out side the door.

"Well all you do set up the exam. Pretty much the exam is how you want it to go. Then you observe and eliminate people based on the rules you set."

"Very well. Do you have the list of people taking the exam?"

"Yes. Here they are. The other folder have the list of people ho have taken the exam in the last ten years." He handed me a blue folder that had everyone who was taking it now name on it. Also received ten folders from the last ten years. I looked through them and noticed something.

"Iruka did you noticed that mostly everyone who is taking the exam took it five years with Naruto and his friends?"

"Really?"

"Yes, this gives me an idea. Am I allowed to ask for out side help of the village?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I am going to pretend I am taking the chunin exam"

"But you are a jounin.

"And the only people who know that are you and Tsunada. Everyone else thinks that I am to young." I popped the folders to a draw to the apartment I share with Naruto. "Thanks for your help Iruka. And please don't tell anyone that I am a jounin and in charge of the chunin exam."

"Yes of course. Good luck."

"Thanks I have feeling that I am going to need it." I started to walk home thinking how stupid Tsunada was for giving me this mission. I was so busy cursing her that I missed a group of teenagers standing around. Some were talking and others arguing. I did not notice until I ran into a tree and knocked one of them of the tree on to me. I ended up on the ground. I looked up to see teal, blue eyes. First thing I thought when I looked up was ' pretty raccoon eyes.'


	2. Little Display of emotion

Part 2: Little Display of Emotion

Memo: hi I hope you all liked Part one. Well this one is defiantly going to be better. Sorry that this is a little short. Part three is longer I promise.

After my initial shock of banging my head on a tree and having this guy fall on me I pushed the guy off of me. I stood up and dusted off the dirt off of me. I looked at the guy who fell on me. He had red hair, a jar on his back, on the corner of his forehead he had the sign for love. I looked around to see that Naruto and all his friends where hanging around.

"Hey, you okay Yuki?"

"I'm fine Naruto. Sakura do you happen to have a bandage on you? When I hit the ground I scrapped my hand."

"No, sorry Yuki?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you were the one who fell on me." I said while I glared at the guy with red hair.

"Know it was your own fault." The nerve of this guy. I stomped over to him.

"Had you not fallen on me I wouldn't have hurt my hand. So it is your fault reddy" I saw his eye twitch at the nickname.

"You are the on who ran onto the damn tree."

"And you are supposed to be a ninja. You should have been able to avoid me." I smirked. I damaged his ego. Score one to me.

"And you are also supposed to be a ninja. You should have been able to avoid the tree." I am so going to kill this guy.

"Listen now buster. So what if I hit the tree. You are obviously are a year or two older than I am. You have more experience. So shut your trap. You over grown raccoon." I was angry and he did not like me calling him and over grown raccoon.

"You incoherent woman." He grabbed my waist and pinned me against the tree I ran into. He held my wrist above my head with his right hand. He had me pinned waist down by his lower body. And his left hand was on the left side of my face. "Now listen here onna. You will treat me with respect."

"And why would I do that? You are an annoying man who just gets on my nerves."

"You will respect me because I am Kazakage of the sand village."

"Yahoo for you, but you are not my boss. And my respect has to be earned. I don't give it away freely." I just kept yapping from there.

"You annoying woman. Will you shut up?' I just glared at him

"How do plan on making me be quiet raccoon eyes?"

"Like this." The man kissed me. He actually put his lips against mine. I will admit that I would be lying if I said that I did not enjoy it a little bit. When he pulled away he had a smirk on his face. I am going to love wiping it off his face.

"Arrogant fool."

"What makes me a fool onna?"

"This does." I grabbed his wrist in a smooth motion and step aside while I threw him into the tree. "Never underestimate your opponent" He got up and dusted him self off while glaring at me. "I will see you later Naruto" When I moved here from the snow country I needed a place to stay. I ran into Naruto while I was looking for an apartment. We struck a barging. I would pay ¼ of the rent while he paid ¾ of it. I would do most of the housework and clean while he just had to help me keep the house decent. It worked for us. I had my own bathroom and room.

"Hey onna." I turned to look at the annoying man.

"What do you want raccoon eyes?"

"My name is Gaara."

"Nice name. I prefer raccoon Eyes. Names Yuki." I the walked away.

I spent the next two months setting up the chunin exam. I decided that there would be three parts. The first two would be the same as five years ago with the cheating, and the death forest. Only difference is that I cut out the part about the tenth question and made the time limit in the forest shorter. All through out the first two parts of the exam I would be spying on them.

I asked two of my friends to pretend to be my teammates. My favorite part was part three. Wait till you see what I set up for them.


	3. Observing

**Part 3- Observing**

Memo: Okay everyone. Here is part3. I would like to thank the two people who messaged me. I really appreciated it. And all my friends know that they are all special in their own way.

Two months later I was standing at the edge of the village waiting my supposed teammates. They had ten minutes to get here and get to the academy. Finally after five minutes two gusts of wind ran past me.

"Well the two of you took your sweet time getting here.

"Don't be snappy with us Yuki. We got here as quick as we could with the amount of time that you gave us." Marie said. I just rolled my eyes at her

"Whatever, we should get going." By running we made it to the academy with in three minutes. I saw that none of the leaf ninja were here yet.

"So Yuki what do you need us to do again?" My best friend Mizu asked.

"I just need the two of you to pretend to be my teammates until the third round of the exam." We were sitting in a table in the very back corner. I suddenly felt twelve sets of eyes in me. I turned to see that Naruto and his friends were staring at me with raccoon eyes. I just nodded my head at them and kept my expressionless face. I knew it was coming, but I did not move because he would have snatched Marie instead. And I was waiting for Naruto to do something first.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a monotone voice. Gaara a.k.a. raccoon eyes had decided that he wanted to pin me down AGAIN against the wall. We were in the same position as last time he pinned me. (Ice- to lazy to retype it -)

"Oh, you have been busy Yuki." Mizu said through her giggling.

"Kinky. Have you slept with him yet? He defiantly is on the hot category." Marie said kindly said while leaning against the wall watching the show.

"Shut up onna." Gaara yelled. This should be good. Marie hated it when people called her onna or woman. I watched her eye twitch in annoyance. I then saw her eye get an evil glint. I got the feeling that I was not going to like what she had in mind." You owe me an apology." I was about to retort with a smart-ass comment when Marie _"accidentally"_ pushed raccoon eyes into me. He was so close that my breasts were pressed up against his chest and he was **kissing me AGAIN. **Suddenly raccooneyes was pulled off of me by no other than…**Itachi.**

**Icegoddessw-** were you all surprised. This is not a joke. It really is Itachi. You have to remember my story is after Orichmaru and Itachi has paid for his sins he is know a leaf village jounin any questions or comments just message me.

"Okay everyone listen up. I'm in charge of the first part of the chunin exams." I saw several people gulp. I decided that Itachi would be helpful to rid if the ninja who really didn't want to be here. Plus he is a good ninja. "If you don't want to be here leave. This is not a place to be socializing." I saw Itch's eyes slide to Gaara and Naruto on the socializing part. "Here is how this is going to go. You sit down for two hours and take a test. Caught cheating five times you and your teammates are out. If you are told or your test paper turns to ice you were caught cheating. Everyone got that. Now lets begin." After ten minutes I had finished my test. I made the test so I knew all the answers. And I knew that it was really, and I mean really hard. I closed my eyes and focus on the chukra around me. Sakura knew all the answers. That was not hard to believe, but that Naruto knew the answers was just shocking. Did I mention that the test was extremely hard? Sasuke was using his shinning gun. Only Itachi would catch on to that. Now for raccoon eyes. Not bad, he used the third eye. (For you dim wits or forgetful people out there third eye is when Gaara creates an eye in the middle of his hand.)

"Ino an Ten-Ten your tests have been turned to ice you and your teammates are disqualified." I gad caught Ten-Ten five times with in five minutes. And Ino used too much chakra in her mind controlling technique. Finally after the two hours I had eliminated eight teams. Not to mention the team Itachi disqualified. "That is it everyone left you move on to the next round. Be at the Death Forest at 5:30in the morning."

"Mizu, Marie I will see the two of you tomorrow." I walked outside and waited for Itachi. "Well that went well." I said as he walked out. Before I even new what was going ton Itachi had me pinned against the wall. My hands were forced to my sides while he used his lower body to pin my legs. " WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP PINNING ME DOWN?"

"So you don't run, Why was that sand ninja touching you?" Was Itachi jealous?

"How many times do I have to tell you. I will not go out with you."

"As long as you are okay." Maybe he was just worried not jealous.

"Do you really think he could have hurt me. You can't even beat me in a fair fight."

"Yea, I know. You think that the sand ninja is hot don't you."

"What gives you that idea? Of course I don't." I said as my face turned bright red.

"You really do. I am going to have so much fun telling Marie." Marie has known Itachi longer than I have. I don't even want to know how they met knowing those two.

"Noooooooooooo." What I did not know was that a certain red head sand ninja heard every word of my conversation.


	4. Death Forest part 1

**Part 4- Death Forest**

_Memo: Sorry it took me so long to update. But I have a very bad case of the flu. Well hope you like. It took me a while to finish it. This and the next one is for __Mei15_

The next day at 5:30 in the morning I was standing in front of the gates of the death forest. I saw a lot of unhappy faces because they had to get up so early. Why did I pick so early in the morning you ask? Well I didn't. For some damned reason I let Anko choose the time. I am as unhappy about is as everyone else. When this is over I am going to kill her.

"Okay maggots listen up." Not a single person turned to pay attention to her as she was talking. I saw her eye twitch because she was being ignored. "IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME I WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE DAMN FOREST FOR TWO MONTHS." That got every ones attention. "Okay now that all you dimwits are paying attention this is how things are going to go. You all have one day and twelve hours to get an earth and heaven scroll the get to the high tower at the end of the forest. Each team will get a different scroll. Out of the ten teams only four of you will advance to the third round." It would really only be three teams advancing. My team was getting a dud. There are really only 5 earth scrolls and 4 heaven scrolls. All ready making the odds hard. "Now come up and pick your scroll." There was ninja in the big box of scrolls. He is going to hand me a dud saying that my team is last to go into the forest. "Once you get your scroll you will see a number on it. That says when you will go in. The numbers are 1-10. Meaning whatever number you get is when you go in. Such as team one goes first and so on." Could she make it any harder? Her directions suck. "First to pull out a scroll will be Yuki, Marie, and Mizu" I walked to the stage, put my hand in the box, felt the ninja's hand and grabbed my scroll. "Your number."

"Ten. Looks like we get to go in last." After every one had a scroll they started to enter. After every one entered I turned to Anko. "Well that was boring. You should head to the tower. The first team won't be there with in the day, but other will."

"And how would you know this." Mizu asked. I looked at her and gave her one of my rare, but famous cheese grins.

"I rigged the forest and who got what scrolls." I had three shocked faces in front of me. "What. I was really board last night. It's not like I'm not going to be there if anything goes wrong.

"It's not that." Mizu stated.

"That what is it?"

"I am so proud of you.' Mizu said as she mugged me. I had to pull her off by force. "You actually did something random. This place is good for you." I just rolled my eyes.

"Or it could be a guy." Marie said. My eye started to twitch.

" I AM NOT GETTING LAID."I screamed at them. I swear the only thing that Marie ever thinks about is sex. At this point Anko was interested in our conversation.

"You do spend a lot of time with Kakashi. And you both read Itchy-Itchy paradise." Anko said while looking at me suspiciously. Yet again I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not sleeping with Kakashi. We are just friends. Now will the three of you GET YOUR MONDS OUT OF THE GUTTER." What they didn't know was that I had plans for Kakashi and a certain mischievous friend of mine. "Come on we better get going. All we have to do is observe and make sure that none of them die."

"Sound easy enough. Are we allowed to cause trouble for them?" Mizu asked innocently.

"You just want to cause Mischief Mizu." Marie stated lazily

"Yup." I rolled my eyes at the two. These were my two best friends

"Come on. No Mizu you can't cause trouble. We are not allowed to interfere. They have to do this on their own." I said

"Yea we know. Why are you in a rush Yuki?"

"Yea I want to know to. Tell us." They started to gang up on me.

"Um." I said. I didn't want to tell them the truth that it was about a certain red head. "Look a flying purple monkey." I yelled as I dashed into the forest.

Okay everyone. There was more to part 4, but as I said I am really sick and starting to get light headed. I will write Part 4.5 Death Forest 2 soon. Sorry, but I really am not feeling well.


	5. Death Forest part 2

**Part 4.5- Death Forest 2**

Memo: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but as I said I have been really sick. And I start Driver's ED in July so updating is going to take e so long

Gaara's Pov

My siblings and I have been traveling in the forest for sixteen hours. Getting through this damned forest was easier last time I took this exam. Now there are pits covered in leaves, traps, and different dangerous animals that attack as soon as they see you. It was silent all a round me except for the crackling of the fire. Tamri and my older brother were sleeping.

"Were the hell did she go?" (Mizu but Gaara doesn't know)

"I don't know. Don't ask me. You saw her last." (Marie)

"No, you did."

"Nope defiantly you" The arguing went on like this for fifteen minutes when I heard

"Owe. What was that for." (Mizu)

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't do it." (Marie)

"Know I did. Marie, Mizu do the two of you know what to means to be quiet. What if someone is out there and heard the two of you." I heard a third female say to her two friends.

"Hey that was unfair." Two of them said. I could tell that the two who had been arguing before rushed the third female. Then two forms were thrown across my camp into the tree on the very end.

"What in the world was that." I heard my brother scream in a start. "Why are there two females in our camp?"

"Sorry about that. The two of them can be a little hard to handle at times."

"We are not hard to handle. You are just a control freak."

"Shut up Marie. Get Mizu so we can get out of here." I heard Yuki say. When I looked up at her she no longer had that playful anger look. She looked very serious and scary if I might add. It made me think about what she said to the leaf ninja. _"Do you really think he could have hurt me. You can't even beat me in a fair fight."_ I wonder exactly how powerful she really is. If Yuki is that powerful why is she not a chunin yet.

"Hey Yuki we have problem. Mizu is a sleep."

"Pick her up."

"Yuki Mizu is a sleep." My eyes bulged. Mizu was traumatized as a kid so she kills anything that touches her while she is asleep.

"Fine let her sleep. Do you guys mind if we stay here till morning."

Few hours later (Still Gaara's Pov)

It was late at night and everyone was asleep except Yuki and me. Yuki had gotten up and left a little while a go. Since I have a demon in side of me I have very good hearing, and because of this I could hear splashing of water with two female voices. I went to see what was going on when I saw Yuki and a Girl with red eyes and silver hair; however, they were both naked. And the girl with silver hair was transparent.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing?" I turned to see that Yuki's friend Mizu was behind me. I was about to say something when she covered my mouth with her hand and ushered me to be quiet

"Nikuron I will not do it. You know how my life works."

"But you deserve to be happy. You are so young, but yet you hold so much responsibility. It is not fair for you."

"Life's not fair. You live inside of me. It is a choice that I made a long time ago. Now that is the end of this conversation." Yuki said almost losing her tight self-control. Mizu pulled on my shirt. Signaling me to follow her. When we were a safe distance from the lake Mizu stopped and leaned on a tree. She looked as if she was debating about something. She looked at me for a long time before she shook her head yes as if she decided something.

"Yuki has a demon inside her like you and Naruto. However Yuki has a small amount of demon blood in her veins allowing her not to have to use a seal." I just looked at her in shock.

"The Onna has a demon inside of her and is a demon."

"Your half right. She does have a demon inside her, but she is not a demon. Her ancestor way back in her family tree was a demon. The rest was human so the human blood over runs the demon making her human. You have to ask Yuki the main details, but I thought you would like to know."

"Why?"

"Like it or not she intrigues you. Anyhow that is why she is kind of emotionless. It's how she shields her self." Least to say I was shocked. The next day Yuki and her team was gone and we arrived at the tower. It ended up that Naruto's, His Girlfriend's (I never could remember her name), Yuki's, and my team made it to the next round.

"Everyone has two months to get ready for the third round." Why did I get the feeling that not everything was as it seems.


	6. Honesty is a Bitch

Part 5

_Honesty is a Bitch_

_Memo: Hi everyone Sorry it has taken so long to update, but as I told you all I have a bad virus infection. I am going to try to keep up with updating, but there are a couple fall backs_

_1) I have Driver's Ed through July2-July 19_

_2) In late July some were between July 22- August 1 I will be in Ohio, away from computer_

_3I don't know if you guys know this, but I am writing a story about two girls named Eva and Aaron with my friend We have it were you get both of the girls' point of views. My friend writes Eva's point of view while I write Aaron's. It is really funny you should read it on the user randomflyingchunksof-ice_

_4) I am thinking about starting a new series. It is ether going to be Kurama or a funny vampire series I have been thinking about. Message me about which one you think that would be better. I will be final judge thou. I am just nice enough to ask for your opinion. _

Two weeks have past since the second part of the exam. I was now sleeping in my room when suddenly water was thrown on my head. I sat up quickly and threw who ever poured the water on my head through out my door into the living room.

"Yuki what was that for." Naruto screamed at me as he got off of the living room floor.

"You poured water on my head dimwit. What did you think I wad going to do?"

"I am not a dimwit." He yelled.

"Yea, you are." We continued like this until two people cleared their throats. I looked to see that everyone was either sitting or leaning on a wall. I looked down at myself and ran into my room and slammed the door. I was still in my pajamas of a men's black, collared shirt. Did I mention that I wasn't wearing any pants?

Gaara's Pov

All of my friends and I walking into Naruto's apartment when I noticed girls clothing on the kitchen table in a laundry basket. Before I could comment Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto is Yuki home?" _Yuki?_

"Yea, I think that she is still sleeping. I will go wake her up." He walked into a room and came out six minutes later mumbling something about damn ice ninja. He grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. "See if she wont wake up now." Two seconds later he was flown out of the room into the living room floor. Then the arguing began. I wasn't really paying attention to the arguing, but of what Yuki was wearing. Her black shirt only went to mid calf so you could see her long, pale legs. After looking her head to toe I shared a look with the Uchiha. We both cleared our throats to get the numskulls attention.

Your Pov

I walked out of my room to see that Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shikumaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and his siblings. I don't remember his name, but the kid that eats everything in his path was there to.

"Hey Yuki." Sakura said.

"Yea, what's up?"

"I wont to show you something. One of our ninja in the snow country found sent this to Tsunada, but we have know idea what it is. Since we know that you are from the snow country that maybe you could tell us what this was."

"Sure Sakura. Let me see it." She grabbed a white cloth that obviously had some type of crescent moon shaped object. She unwrapped the cloth to reveal a tinted blue diamond. My eyes grew wide. I knew exactly what that was. I noticed that both Gaara and Naruto moved closer to the crescent moon object. "Nooooooooooooooooo" I screamed. I put the largest amount of chukra into Nikuron that I had. And she managed to grab the crystal.

Sakura's Pov

A girl with red eyes and silver hair grabbed the object out of my hand as Gaara and Naruto moved closer to it.

"Crap." I turned to look at the person who just spoke. It was Yuki and she did not look good. "Nikuron give Sakura the crystal so she can put it away."

"But this could solve all of our problems. You could have a regular life and I could be free."

"Nikuron put the damn crystal down. Even if the crystal can help we don't have the requirements to use it right now." I watched as Yuki trembled and had to use a counter to keep her steady.

"Fine." The girl walked over to me and gave the crystal back to me. "There happy."

"Very. Now come on get back inside." The girl became transparent and walked over to Yuki and stood next to her. "Come on Nikuron I don't have the energy for this. It took a lot out of me to make you solid."

"All right." The girl closed her eyes and looked as if she was passing or going into Yuki.

"Care to explain." Neji said. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head no. I notice that Sasuke tensed up. I just ignored him. I had no time right now to deal with his insecurities.

"I will once Sakura puts the crystal up." I wrapped in back up and put it in my pocket. Once it was up Yuki just collapsed. Luckily Gaara was standing near her so he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "Thanks Raccoon Eyes. Could you set me on the couch?" Gaara did as she asked.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a high pitched worried voice. I went over to check her out. Once I was done I knew what was wrong with her.

"You'll be just fine. Here take this. She used a lot of her chakra up. She just needs rest." I handed her a piece of chocolate. Candy helps to restore energy.

Your Pov

I had to keep majority of my wait on Raccoon Eyes while I was eating the chocolate that Sakura gave me. I was putting a lot of trust in him to keep me up right.

"Making Nikuron solid took a lot out of me." I said.

"Who is she?" Neji asked out loud getting straight to the point. I tensed up when he asked. And because Gaara still had his arms around me he noticed that I did.

"Sometimes when you least excepted it is when people can be the most understanding. People surprise you like that." Gaara said looking down on me. The guy was a good three to four inches taller than I was. His hair looked really soft, and no matter how much I made fun of them he had really pretty eyes. I sighed and nodded my head yes. I had a feeling that Gaara all ready had an idea of what I was going to say.

"Before I explain why she appeared you need to understand who she is. Nikuron is the two tailed ice wolf. When she lived in feudal Japan she fell in love with a human. They shared a child together, her and the human. That child was half demon half-human. The child took mainly after its human father. Which is that the child fell in love with a human. Then they had a child. Well it went on like that for many years until we get to me. You see I am a descendent of this line. Meaning that I am Nikuron's descendent." I got up from Gaara's arms and walked over to the window and leaned on the wall to look out of the window at the city below. "I am mainly human, but I do have small amount of demon blood in my veins. Nikuron spent her life watching over her family. However when I was a little girl two things happen. One I was diagnosed with cancer and a greedy demon was after Nikuron's power. You see I was the last of Nikuron's line. My mother, where I get Nikuron's family blood from, died when I was very little. And she had no siblings or family. Well to stop the demon from getting her power and to save my life Nikuron gave me a choice. I could let her inhabit my body or I could die and let her go into hiding. She had no reason to stick around if I died since she would no longer have any family. I didn't want to die so I let her use my body. However since I have demon blood she did not need a seal to use my body, but when or if she ever gets out of my body she will be human. Which brings me to the crystal. It is called the crystal of demonic hope. It has the power to ripe a demon out of a host body and gives back its freedom. It should not be taken lightly. You should give it back to Tsunada so she can put it in a safe place. Especially since its aura draws demons to it. Hint the reason that Gaara and Naruto walked closer to it before Nikuron got is away from them." My now I was so tired I was having trouble stand. My emotion limit had been reached for today. I just fainted.

"Is she okay?" Several people asked.

"She is just emotionally and physically tired.' Gaara puttered


	7. Pervy Sage

Part 6

_Pervy Sage_

_Memo: Okay everyone how are you doing. Here is some good news_

_1) My new story Blood Drop is coming out soon_

_2) I have No compassion written up to part ten I just have to type it all._

_3) I past my drivers permit test._

_4) My invection is gone. Life rocks_

I walked a long the road thinking about what Tsunada just said.

'You should do it Yuki.' Nikuron said in my head 'If you did you would be happier.' 'It is not thank easy. One I may lose power. Two you will be human. What is someone comes back looking for your power. Three what if I get sick again.' 'Oh Yuki. I made sure, while I have been in your body, that you wont get sick again. Two you made sure years ago that our powers never mixed. Don't forget that I want to be human. And when I am the power that every one wants of the two tailed ice wolf will be gone.' 'I will think about it.'

Flashback

"I talked with Gaara and Naruto about the crystal."

"How does that involve me?" I asked Tsunada.

"They both agreed that you should be the one to use the crystal. They informed me that it would be less dangerous to let your demon free because she would become human. And that you would most likely benefit from it more than they would.

"They said WHAT!"I yelled in surprise.

"They said you should use the crystal. I told them that the only way to destroy the crystal is to use it and you were nominated. You really don't have a choice. I have all ready called the only person who could use it."

End Flashback

As I walked home I heard yelling from the spa across the street. I saw that Naruto was shaking his head while his friends had the mushroom sighs.

"Take that you dirty old man." A young girl said as she slapped a man with white hair.

"Jariya can't you just behave your self." Sakura said.

"Yea, pervy sage can't you learn any manners." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, it is for my research." This seemed to tick Naruto off.

"Research, you just like to look at girls you pervert."

"Naruto, Naruto this is for my books."

"Dirty old man." Naruto mumbled

At this point I had crossed the street and heard the entire arguments. I just laughed. Everyone turned his or her attentions to me.

"Give it up Naruto. I have tried my entire life to stop him. It is just no use." I said through my laughter.

"Yuki?" The old man said. I just looked back and forth from Naruto and Jariya and started to laugh harder. They were so much a like. And Naruto is calling him a pervert and Naruto is the one with the sexy justu (sp?).

"Yuki are you okay? You are acting kind of funny." Naruto said not even noticing that the old guy knew my name. Once I finally composed my self I had one of those lope sided, cheese grins.

"Hi dad." Everyone's moth dropped to the floor.

"Yuki bear." My perverted father said as he picked me up and twirled me in his arms. "I was wondering what happen to you. The leader of the snow country had said that you had been transferred. I was tracking you down as Tsunada requested my appearance."

"You know that it is against the law to lie to your daughter. " I said looking at him wit the 'yea right' look.

"I hated it that you know me so well. I was doing more research when Tsunada got a hold of me. However I knew that you could take care of your self. And I was planning on tracking you down." Now that I believed.

" Wait the pervy sage is your father." Naruto said in shock.

"Sadly yes. Hey dad could you please out me down."

"No." He then flew me on to his shoulders and walked down the road I had just come from. He barged into Tsunami's office as she was doing paper work. "She is doing this if she likes it or not."

"I really didn't give her much of a choice Jariya." I slowly moved closer to the door. I could be out of town before any one noticed that I was missing.

"Yes, but knowing my daughter she is most likely going to try and split. Yuki you open that down and just see what I will do to you." He said as I turned the knob on the door. I gulped just thinking about what he would do. Knowing from experience that no matter what it was it would not be good.

"Fine I will do it." I said unhappily since I was being force to do so. Not that it took much. Just a really scary threat from dear old dad.

"Be at the monument stone at midnight." Tsunada said as she dismissed us. I ran out of her office like the building was on fire. When I walked back into the apartment I saw that yet again Naruto's friends were in the living room. I waved at them all to go back to what they were doing. Once they did I stuck up behind Naruto who was standing next to the couch. Once I was close enough I ponced.

"Naruto you moron." I said as I tackled the poor guy.

"Yuki get off. No stop that tickles." He screamed as I tickled his sides.

"Yuki you can't take your frustrations out on Naruto."

"But it is so much fun." I said to my father who was standing in the doorway. "Oh, well." I walked over to my room and opened the door. Before I entered I turned around. "Wake me up around fifteen minutes to twelve. Naruto, Gaara."

"Yea." They said at the same time.

"Thank you." I closed the door on everyone's surprised faces.

Twelve that night.

"Come on all ready. Can we just get this over with." I said impatiently.

"How come we have to wait for the pervy sage." Naruto asked as the sage appeared.

"The crystal requires a certain amount of chakra that very few people have. The crystal also requires that the person using it had to be sixty five." Mizu stated.

"And I am only sixty three Tsunada gloated. "Now Jariya you know what you have to do." My father walked over to me, raised the crystal above my head, and it started to glow. It got so bright that people had to ether close their eyes or turn their heads. Then the crystal shattered. I opened my eyes to see Nikuron standing next to me. I almost collapsed, but some one standing next to me grabbed me. I felt so drained that I didn't look up to see whose warm arms I was in.

"Hi everyone." Nikuron said in a happy voice. Then I did some thing that I had not done since I found out I had cancer. I cried. It was a silent crying that only the person who was holding me noticed, and he turned me into his chest. Once I was finished with the water works I fainted from exhaustion. All that I knew was that the person holding me smelt well, warm, and made me feel safe and protected.


	8. Orders of doom

Part 8

Orders of Doom

Memo: We have now reached part 8. 8,9 and 10 are all kind of short, but I promise that 11 is quite long. Well I hope that you enjoy. Oh and just so you all know my account on quizilla is giving me some problems so I want be able to update as much. And I have a Hiei quiz on my quizilla account that I am going to try to post on fanfiction.

DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"No way on hell. I wont do it send someone else." Three years have past since the chunin exams, and I was right were I started. Listening to Tsunada's orders of doom. "I refuse to go."

"Yuki will go. I am not giving you a choice in the matter."

"No." Living with Naruto for almost three years you get use to saying that one world.

"YOU ARE GOING. THAT IS THE END ID IT. YOU HAVE A WEEK TO PACK. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE." I walked out of her office mumbling on how much this sucks. I mean sand ninjas don't even like me. I can think of two who would have immense pleasure tearing my head off.

"I see that she gave you the bad news." I looked up a smiled. Sasuke was standing above me with an apologetic smile.

"So you knew. Does everyone else all ready know?"

"Yes. We wanted to tell you, but Tsunada said she would banish them if any one told you." Over the last three years Sasuke and I had become good friends. Of course that was when he admitted he was gay and stuttered to date Rock Lee. We walked out side to find Sakura talked to Mizu with Kyo on her lap. Kyo is Kakashi's and Mizu's two-year-old son. Remember that plan I had about getting Kakashi and a mischievous friend together. The plan worked, and now I am a godmother.

"By the morbid look on your face I am guessing that Tsunada gave you the bad news. I looked to my right to see Neji leaning on the Hokage's building, I walked over to him and leaned my head in his chest.

"I don't want to go, but she is making me. She says that when it comes to talking to leaders of different villages I have the most experience." Neji's arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to him. "I understand why it has to be me, but I don't like it." I sighed.

"It will be okay Yuki. You just have to have hope." I heard Nikuron. I pulled my head from Neji's arms to see Nikuron in Kiba's arms.

"Why don't we have a girls night. No guys with testosterone." Sakura said.

"Why not. I could really use some good old fashion girl fun." I said

Later that Night

I pulled my shirt over my head for tonight when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You smell good." Neji said. Naruto married Hinata a few months ago so he now lives with her at the Huga house. Neji moved in with me as Naruto moved out. And now Neji's tongue was licking the shell of my ear. "You taste good." His mouth went from my ear to my neck to my collarbone were he hit my sweat spot and made me moan.

"As much as I won't to do this at the moment if I don't get going Sakura will send the Anbu black opts after me."

"I wish that you were being over dramatic, but knowing the medical-nin you are right." I turned into his arms to face him. He only had pants on and his hair was in a ponytail. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"I should be back later tonight." I kissed him one more time before I walked out of the door. I thought about the things that had changed over the last three years. So much has changed. I am dating and living with Neji Huga. Sasuke and Rock Lee are dating. Sakura is a famous medical-nin who is engaged to Shino. Surprising I know. Naruto is married to Hinata and had been charged as the sixth Hokage. Kiba is dating my ancestor Nikuron. Mizu and Kakashi are married and have a son. Marie and Itachi are married and Marie is pregnant. Ino stopped being a ninja and opened a flower shop. Shikumaru is captain of the Anbu black opts and daring Tamari. Ten-Ten teaches at the academy. Tamari, the only sand ninja I have kept up with, is the sand village's captain of the Anbu Black Opts. Her village is under the treat of war and only has four jounin and few chunin. Hint the reason that I am being sent over there. Well this is going to be hell.


	9. Sand village

**Part 9**

_**Sand Village**_

Memo: Hey everyone. Happy Fourth of July. As

I promised 8-10 is posted today. Now this is short and ten is even shorter, but when eleven is up it will be very long. Now so you all know. I am writing a story called Blood Drop. Once I post the first five parts of Blood Drop I will post up No Compassion 11-15. Then Blood drop 6-8. Then the last of no compassion. Only twenty parts to no compassion so we are almost half way through. Well enjoy part 9.

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

One week later I was in the sand village following the directions that Tsunada gave me to the place that I would be staying at. I walked until I found the house. It was really big. I double-checked the address to make sure that I was in the right place. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Several second later the door opened and I backed away slowly. Tamari's brother, the one I failed, stood in the doorway glaring at me.

"Um, sorry wrong house." I said as I turned around and took off. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I ended up in a park that was in the opposite of where I needed to be. By now it was starting to get dark out. As I sat down on a swing in the park I saw a little boy run up to his mother.

"Mommy I want to be just like the Kazakage when I grow up."

"Well you better train hard and study so you can protect the village. It is a lot of hard work.

"Yea. I am going to work hard so I can be as cool as him."

"Well you better become more serious then." The two were then out of my hearing range. Since I have demon blood I could have stranded my hearing, but I got the point. I closed my eyes as I started to move on the swing. The village had a peaceful aura about it. The more time I spent in this village the more respect I had for the leader. I could not wait to meet him or her. It is very obvious on how happy, safe, and content these people are. After a while I heard footsteps, but I just ignored them. Then the sound of the footsteps stopped. I opened my eyes just as the person spoke.

"Yuki?" It was Gaara, a.k.a. Raccoon Eyes. I was just about to bolt when I notice that instead of scowling at me he just looked tired. "Aren't you supposed to be at the house?" He asked.

"I was, but your brother scared be off and I ended up hear." I saw him sweet drop. "However I am happy that I did," I said as I went back to my previous thought. "This place is so peaceful and happy. I heard a little boy say he wanted to be just like the leader of this village." I saw Gaara's eyebrow go up. "The village is safe and well run"

"Thank you. We all work hard to keep it like that."

"Yes you must, but to have this effect of peacefulness the leader of this village must be an extraordinary person. Not many people can achieve this. He or she must work very hard."

"Are we that different than Kohana?" He asked me as we walked back to the house. I put a lot of thought into the question. Kohana is a busy place while this village moved in a slower tone.

"You are very different, but the same. You both will fight fiercely to protect your villages, but Kohana moves to a faster beat for their lives. Kohana is a loud place to live. Unlike here they move non-stop. If you look around here at night most people are at home with their family; however, in Kohana people go out in the nighttime. The Sand Village also takes time to enjoy their surroundings, The leaf village is always too busy to just stop and look at the beauty of nature around them. But you both could activate your solders and ninjas in a second if it need be." He looked to be pondering something when I finished.

"I am glad that you like it here, Most people don't like how we move at a slow pace."

"I enjoy the slow pace. It is a nice refresher. Plus by going at a slower rate you are less likely to miss some important detail."

"Yuki?" I looked up to see that we had arrived at his house. Also Tamari was calling me from the porch. "That crazy bum of a brother of mine said that you were here, but ran from him for some unknown reason."

"Some unknown reason. Make up face scared me away with his glare of doom."

"Glare of Doom?" Gaara asked. I just shook my head yes like a little kid. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why don't you two come inside. Yuki have you talked to the Kazakage yet?"

"Nope. I have been wondering who he or she is." Tamari stopped in her tracks and looked at Gaara. He just had a neutral face. She then turned to me.

"You don't know who he is?"

"Nope. That devil woman called Hokage refused to tell me. Hey could I get some food? I have not eaten for twelve hours."


	10. Friends?

**Part 10- Friends?**

Memo: Hello every one. Happy Fourth of July. We are now officially half way through No Compassion. This is the place were I would really like constructive criticism. This is really short, but I have already promised to make 11 long. I only have one request. Please read my new story when it comes out. It is only going to be twelve parts so it won't be terribly long. And sorry about being late on updating ten. I busted my arm

"So when are you meeting with the Kazakage?" Tamari asked me as I walked into the house.

"In two days." I had to make an appointment with the village elders to see the Kazakage because he was so freaking busy. Although I really needed to know what was needed of me I was starting to get really annoyed.

"So you are just going to just lay around the house for two days?" the oldest brother out of the two has been nothing but rude and mean to me. I got along fine with Tamari and Gaara. Of course Gaara is never home, but that is beside the point.

"I have not just been lying around since I have been here buster."

"Really? What have you been doing?" That was it. I was just about to throttle the man when someone pulled me into their arms." First thing that came to my mine was when I pasted out when Nikuron was released from my body. I looked up to see Raccoon Eyes.

"Your home. I thought that I heard you leave for work this morning."

"You did. However my over baring sister came and dragged me home to get some rest, which I was until I heard you two yelling. Can't you ever get along." I sighed. Now I felt bad. Just by looking at his face you could tell that he was exhausted.

"I will try to get along with him. Although I wont do it unless you go back to bed. You really do look tiered. Tamari did the smart thing dragging your but home. You need rest. Now shoe." He looked down at me as if I yet again had grown an extra head. "What?" I asked him. He gave me a microscopic, mini smile.

"You're not what I expected." I just blinked at him a couple of times in confusion. ""Kakokou (sp?) lay off of her. Especially if you don't want to go back to Tamari's cooking"

"Gaara what are you talking about?" Then it hit him. The reason he had yet to die of food poisoning. Ever since one night of Tamari's cooking I had been cooking all of the meals. I felt Gaara let go of me and make his way back to his room.

"Raise your hand if you found that weird." I said to the remaining sand siblings. Three hands went up into the air.


	11. He is in charge

**Part 11- He is in Charge.**

Memo: Hey every one. We are almost done we have only two more after this part. So you all have to tell me what you really think of the story when the last chapter is posted so on with the story.

Two days later I was walking to my appointment with the sand village leader. Everyone, except Gaara since he was never really home, wouldn't tell me who the sand village leader was. All I knew was that he was male, young, and worked very hard. It described Gaara for god's sake. I stopped for a second. Gaara as the leader of the village; know that was funny. I laughed and giggled the entire way to the building. I walked into the building and stopped. Neji was in my way.

"Yuki please don't run." He said, as I was about to turn around.

"What do you want? I said that I never wanted to see or speak to you ever again. I also know that Tsunada did not send you because I said that I would kill her if I did. And I have the power to do so." I was pissed at the Huuga. I glared at him so hard that if looks could kill he would be six feet under at the moment.

"I wanted to as for your forgiveness." He pleaded.

"No way in hell." I was about to pass right by him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I world around to face him.

"Never meant to hurt me? You slept with one of my best friends. I can never truly trust you or Ten-Ten ever again. It hurt when I walked in on the two of you. I am tired of being walked on. I won't let you do it any more. I was serious when I said it was over." He sighed and looked at me.

"Fine. Stay mad at me, but at least forgive Ten-Ten. She was drunk and barely even knew what was going on until she saw the look on your face when you walked in." Remember that night I went out with the girls. Well that same night I walked in on Ten-Ten and Neji sleeping together. I thought about what he was saying. To be honest I don't even think I was mad in more. Hurt, yes a little bit, but not mad. I don't even think I was mad in the first place. Just upset that my trust was broken. And I don't think I ever truly loved Neji. If I wanted to be a hundred percent honest with my self I had probably been in love with some one for a while now. All that hit me at once.

"Holy shit. I'm so screwed." I said for three reasons. Reason number one I realized who I had been in love with. Reason number two one very pissed off girl was heading my way. And reason number three Gaara was wearing the sand leader's clothing. Meaning he was THE LEADER OF THE SAOND VILLAGE.

Gaara's Pov

I was talking with the jounin Aya when I saw the Huuga walk up to Yuki. She didn't look happy about seeing him. From what I could tell he had pissed her off and he wanted her to forgive him. I saw her take the time to actually think about it. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. I don't think she ever notices that she doesn't that when she is thinking.

"Kazekaga are you listening to me?" Aya said. I turned my attention back to her.

"Did you say something Aya?" She turned her head to see were my attention had been a few moments ago. Once she had seen Yuki Aya became very angry. "Is there a problem Aya?" I asked. I knew that the Sand village jounin liked me, but she wasn't worth my time.

"Who is the girl with the blue hair?" She asked trying to control her temper.

"Yuki is a Shinobi from Kohana. She is helping us with the war threat. Her skills are very useful." I actually had no idea how helpful her skill would be. I just wanted to get Aya riled up.

"If you will excuse me." I watched Yuki's eyes snap open and go very wide at the sight of the angry girl heading her way. I saw that Yuki's eyes flickered from Aya to me.

"Holy shit I am so screwed." Were the first words from her mouth.

** Your Pov**

I looked back and fourth between Gaara and the angry girl coming my way.

" Neji if you manage to stop the girl from reaching me with out violence both you and Ten-Ten are forgiven." He looked at me hesitantly, but agreed to it. He then walked up to her. She refused to listen to him so he grabbed her and kissed her. Hey what ever works for him. I saw that Gaara had gone up to his office. I ran up the stairs and barged into his office.

"Took you long enough." I heard raccoon face say.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You knew that I didn't know who the leader of the village was. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"It wasn't important. You would have found out any way, and I saw no reason to tell you."

"No reason? I don't have person relationships with people I work with. Tsunada sent me to help you. Y.Y.You raccoon man." His eyebrows, if he had any, would have been at his hairline at the moment.

"First of I am a human not a raccoon. Secondly we don't have a personal relationships." I mentally slapped my self for the relationship comment.

"You know what I mean."

"Know I do not. Care to explain."

"Nope. I think I shall be taken my leave know." I was about to walk out, but sand covered the door.

"Take this sand down right this instant." I said very unpleased and angry at man.

"Not until you explain by what you meant by personal relationships." I looked around to see id I had any place to escape from. Sadly I didn't. I was going to have to face the man. Then an idea hit me.

"No." He growled at my defiance.

"You will tell me or I will force you." He was starting to get angry now.

"I said no. You can try to force me, but it won't work." I was hoping that he would get so angry with me that he would just through me out of his office.

"You troublesome girl. Just remember that I gave you the choice to tell me." I just shrugged my shoulders. I then notice that he got a little gleam in his eye. He then started to physically move closer to me.

"What are you doing. Gaara stay where you are." He still kept coming closer to me as I moved back. After a few seconds my back hit the wall. I was unable to get away.

"Now tell me," To finish his sentence he moved his head so close to my ear that I could feel his breath on my neck "What you meant." It brought me back to my train of thought from before. I looked at Gaara. I had probably loved him since the chunin exams.

"Great, just fucking great." I said out loud at my discovery. He would never love me back.

"Care to tell me your thoughts?"

"Not really. I just realized something that absolutely sucks." Unintended I had rested my head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Must be very horrible if you are crying."

"I'm what?" I snapped my head back and brought my hand to my face. He was right, I was crying. Just because this stupid man didn't love me I was crying. "Damn." I said and the tears started to flow harder.

"You shouldn't cry." He whipped the tears off of my face with his thumb. We were so close that when he had hugged my I had no time to react. When I got use to the fact I was in his arms I relaxed and let the tears come. I felt safe in his arms. Just like the time when I pasted out from when Nikuron had been taken from my body .My eyes went wide as I realized something. Gaara had been the one who had held me.

"It was you." I said to him.

"What was me?' he said in confusion.

"That night."

"What night?" He really had no idea what I was talking about.

"The night that Nikuron had been taken out of my body, it was you who held me and carried me home."

"Yes it was, but I fail to see the importance.

"I am so stupid. Neji said it was him.

"The Huuga obviously lied. I still don't see the point of this." Did I really want to tell him that I was head over heels in love with him? In some ways I just want to scream it at him. In others I wish I were in a different place at a different time. "Yuki?" When I heard Gaara say my name I opened my eyes.

"What do you think of me as a person?" I needed to know this. Based on how he answered would depend on how much I told him of my feelings.

** Gaara's Pov**

I really thought bout her question. I could tell that it was important to her. What did I think of her? Well she is an annoying woman who is stubborn and never gives up. But she is also remarkably loyal and kind, strong, intelligent, and very beautiful. She will always pay her debts and a great cook. A smirk played on my lips.

** Your Pov**

I watched as Gaara smirked as he thought. It scared me. I should have never asked him this question. I tightened my grip on his arm to brake him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry about answering. The question was stupid." I was about to brake away from him when he pushed me up against the wall.

"You are a very remarkable person you know that." He said it here it comes. All about how annoying and foolish I am. "Even though you started younger than most people as a ninja you kept pushing your self with your intense strength that many people wish they had. You are beautiful, kind, smart, and you care deeply about people." I knew it he called me beautiful, smart, and hey wit a minute.

"What?" I said with a doe eyed expression.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I let everything he just say sink in.

"No, it is just that you called me beautiful." I blushed a dark red.

"Yes I did. Now are you going to tell me what this was all about? You're not the type of person who would cry just for anything." Here goes anything.

"Gaara."

"Yes?" I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on his arm.

"I'minlovewithyou." I said really fast. I closed my eyes tight and waited for him to speak.

"Could you repeat that. You spoke to fast that I couldn't understand you." When I opened my eyes I saw that he had a smirk on his face.

"You heard what I said." I saw his smirk widen.

"I truly did not." I rolled my eyes.

"I'minlovewithyou." I said even faster.

"What?"

"I SAID THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I was a very dark red by this point.

"I thought that was what you said." I was about to retort sarcastically, but he covered my mouth with his. After the initial shock that he was kissing me I kissed him back. He bit my lip to ask for entrance and I gave it to him. For a while our tongues were battling for dominance. My hands were running through his hair, it was really silky and soft, and his hands were on my hips as the door busted open.

"Hey Gaara." We broke away as fast as we could when we heard the familiar male voice. I looked at the door to see the faces of team seven and company. "I think we will see you at your house when you are finished here." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Well that was embarrassing." I said. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I felt Gaara hover over me so I opened my eyes, but didn't move from the wall.

"I agree." He put his forehead against mine. "Oh and Yuki."

"Yea."

"I love you too."


	12. Spark

**Part 12- Spark**

_Memo: Hello every one. This is the second to last part of No compassion. All that is left is the epilogue. Which is only a paragraph. So I hope you enjoy the winding down of No Compassion_

When Gaara and I finally arived back to the house we walked in on a weird situation. Ten-ten and the Sand village Jounin, Aya, looked as if they were going to kill each other. As did Ino and Temari. However I think what freaked everyone else out the most was Sasuke sitting on Rock Lee's lap.

"We live in a strange world." I said to randomly.

"Yuki1" I was suddenly hugged by the strongest of Kohana's women and Rock Lee. I think that he was the woman in his relationship with Sasuke.

"I am glad to see you all, but get off of me." When we were all settled Gaara asked the question I had been wondering.

"Why are you all hear?"

"I can answer that." Naruto said from his spot next to a pregnant Hinata. "The country that has threaten you for war has asked Kohana to help them in war." Complete and absolute silence.

"Naruto you and I can talk about this late. However not all of you had to come for such a matter."

"To see Yuki." Several voices said at once.

"I feel so honored. But you guys should have given some type of warning that you all were coming."

"So we saw when we walked into Gaara's office." Naruto said with his sly fox grin.

"What happen in Gaara's office?' Temari asked.

"Nothing. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Gaara said as he got up and went to his office. When he was half way up the stairs I realized what he was doing.

"GAARA DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM!" I screamed at him. "Coward." I mumbled.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Temari." I said very innocently.

"What happen in Gaara's office?"

"Nothing. I have no idea what you are talking about." I heard Sakura and Naruto snort so I sent the dirty looks.

"It is obviously not about nothing." Temari said.

"Um." I said trying to find away out. "Oh yea I have to make dinner." I ran into the kitchen. I heard yelling behind me, but I just ignored it. Two hours later dinner was ready. "HEY EVERYONE DINNERS READY!" I yelled out. Everyone rushed passed my and knocked me off my feet. I was about to fall when I felt a pair of arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Gaara. "Hey Gaara."

"Yes."

"Remind me to get you first so I don't die." I heard him chuckle.


	13. Epilogue

**Part 13- Epilogue**

_Memo: Okay everyone here is the last part of No compassion._

Six months later the threat of war had been taken care of. Gaara, Naruto and I came up with the idea that to tell the country that if they went to war they would be facing the Sand, snow, and leaf village all at once. I honestly just thing that he was scared of me. Thing have changed over these last months. I am engaged to Gaara, I asked for a transfer to the sand village, and Neji is married to Ten-Ten. Although the journey to get to this part of my life took forever I won't change it for anything you could offer.


End file.
